Dragon of the Night
by TheAstridSaffire
Summary: How would you feel if you get kidnapped, taken to Berk and had to train the untrainable dragon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Background

Life. It's a horrible thing at times, and the best at others. My life consists of both for better or worse. My name is Saffire. I live on Berk, a country so small and so far away from the main land that it would never show up on the map, but how I came to live on Berk and own the only Dragon of the Night is a completely different story. A story I'm about to tell you. Well…. I better start from the beginning 'ay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beach In My Home Town

It was during the holidays I was off to the beach with my family, my friend Alexis and her parents. We were on our way to visit my friend Gabby and her family. It was a windy, wet and cold Sunday in general (as is Berk every day). It was a three and a half hour car drive. The drive wasn't too bad. Alexis and I played stupid games and then figured out a way to make it look like we have beards with our own hair (like I said stupid). All in all the car drive wasn't the worst part of my day (thankfully).

About an hour after we arrived it stopped raining so Gabby made us go for a swim. We reluctantly got in the bone chilling water. After a while Gabby finally let us out of the ice cold water and I was glad to get back in my slightly-damp-but-warm clothes again.

We had lunch and then us girls, plus Gabby's brother Harry played hide and seek. When that got boring we goofed around trying to think of something to do. Finally the vote was made, so we went outside into the rain and played touch football, two against two in the park across the road. It was Alexis and I against Gabby and Harry. This was when things started to get strange.

We played Touch for at least half an hour. When we got bored of that we played tag, but after 15 minutes of that I almost collapsed from excretion. I started to get a weird feeling in my gut, it felt like someone was watching, me all day, something that I had never seen before. I had had this feeling occasionally before, but never like today. It had been around since I woke up and it was getting stronger.

We went inside to get a drink but Harry refused to come inside. Just between you and me I have a bit of a knack for getting little kids to listen to me. So I volunteered to go get him. I went back outside to grab Harry, but suddenly everything froze, everything except for me. Cars, trees, clocks and even Harry stopped moving. I moved Harry inside and went to check on my family and friends, but all of them were frozen in time. Nothing moved, nothing but me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – P1: One Or Two Silhouettes?

**AN: Hi all hope you like the first two chapters just wanted to say thank you to ****sandstorm25555 for my very first review ever  
Saffire**

I ran downstairs and locked myself in the garage. I was there for 10 minutes and nothing happened. Then suddenly there was a BOOM and a bright light outside the window. It was almost too bright to look at, but I kept staring into it as if my eyes were being drawn right into the centre of the circle of light.

After a while I thought I could see the silhouette of what looked like an angel with something at his feet. But it just couldn't be an angel the wings looked too reptilian like and that something at his feet looked like paws with sharp little claws on the end. The silhouettes came running out of the brightness and slowly as the brightness dissipated and I could see what they really were. It was a boy, he looked slightly older than me and he had this weird reptilian dragonish looking thing beside him. The light had died down enough for me to see that he had brownish copper hair he wasn't that tall and he was fairly thin. He saw me in the window and beckoned me outside with a gesture of his hand. Very reluctantly I got up and thought I should obey him and the menacing creature for they were the only other things moving.


	4. Chapter 3 p2

Chapter 3 – P2: Do I Have A Choice?

I approached the lock with shaking hands, in my head the words "should I, should I not" repeated themselves over and over. My curiosity got the better of me and I unlocked the door and slowly walked outside. He and his overgrown lizard thing with wings, was waiting at the gate for me, well at least it think they were waiting for me.

He looked almost terrified for he was looking around as if checking that no one else was moving. To put him at ease I said

"It's all right no one else is looking your safe well at least I hope we're safe".

He turned and looked at me and I saw a few different expressions in his alert green eyes, shock, amazement, curiosity, and then a long look of disappointment. He looked up and screamed at the sky

"THIS IS THE ONE YOU CHOOSE? WHY? SHES SO, SHES SO…"

"I'm so what?" I ask him. The boy looks back at me and replies,

"You're so different. You have dyslexia and you look nothing like a Viking."

"Wait, why should look like a Viking? You don't look like one either, you're not scary enough to be. And how did you know I have dyslexia?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way."

"What do you mean 'On the way? I'm not leaving my family. Anyway didn't your parents ever teach you about strangers? And even if I do come with you where is the end of 'on the way'? And what do you have to travel on?"

"Oh we'll travel by dragon of course. Toothless here is always up for a flight." he replied enthusiastically pointing to the dragon standing beside him.

"So you're trying to tell me that that, thing, is safe to ride on?" I asked in disbelief. The dragon growled menacingly at me, and for a moment I wondered if he could actually understand me. Then the boy interrupted my thoughts.

"He doesn't like being called a thing, Toothless is a Night Furry and he's probably one of the last in my world."

"Wow, okay, hold on, your world? Are you telling me you're from a different world?"

"Yes, now come on we haven't got that much time. Your family will be fine. They'll stay frozen in time until I well you say so" (I wasn't quite listening to what he was saying)

"I just don't know if I could leave them here."

"They'll be fine, now jump on!" he said trying to pull me on to Toothless reluctantly I goy on

"Still don't know you." But the last word was torn from my lips as Toothless took off and up into the clouds.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Teleportation To A different world

"You might want to put your arms around me" whatever his name shouted

"But I barley know you I don't even know your name"

"Well you should probably hold on to something and by the way my name is Puccih Suodnerroh Kcoddah the Driht nah just kidding its Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third…"

"…Only Son of Stoick the Vast High Chief of the Hooligan Tribe O Hear His Name and Tremble Ugh, Ugh"

He turned and looked at me with a look of amazement that I knew the last part of his sentence I hadn't even realised that I just said that it just rolled of my tong. Then he turned around and said to Toothless

"Ok bud, time to teleport back to Berk"

and just before Toothless started spinning to create the teleportation tunnel I flung my arms around Hiccup and shut my eyes tight and then finally the dots start to connect as my favourite fairy tale is coming true and how the world of How to Train Your Dragon (HTTYD) is coming to life and that I'm going to be part of it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Will All My Question Ever Get Answered?

Fifteen minutes after we had stopped spinning Hiccup said in a kinder calming voice

"It's alright you can let go now"

"Sorry, I've never flown a dragon before we don't have then in my world"

"It's ok not many people have flown on dragons apart from my people" We flew in silence minutes and then I finally surged up enough courage to ask

"Hiccup, why where you screaming at the sky, and what was that long story you were going to tell me on the way to Berk about what the hell is going on" he didn't answer I thought I had pushed him to far but then finally he answered

"I wasn't screaming at the sky I was questioning the Gods…"

"…Of Uhala, like Thor and Woden?"

"Yes that's them and how I knew that you had dyslexia well… it's because I have it and my grandfather taught me how to recognise someone with it upon site"

"I wish they could do that in my world took seven years of schooling till someone finally figured out that I had it and you figured it out in what seven seconds"

"Something like that. But what's actually going on is that the Gods of Uhala have chosen you out of all people from all worlds to train the one and only Nightshade dragon"

"Why haven't you trained it you are the best dragon trainer in the arpeggios aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am but how did you know that?"

"Ar… you really don't want to know, now could you answer my question of, why haven't you trained it?"

"Sorry, you just seem to know so much about a world you've never heard of, but the answer to your question is that I did try and came centimetres from my death. Same with Trya the second best dragon trainer" thoughts in my head telling me that she must be like Astrid then I said very sarcastically and unenthusiastically,

"And so the Gods chose me to be the first to die from the wrath of the Night Shad, oh yippee"

"Not exactly the Gods think that you're the only one who CAN train it"

"Could you tell me about the dragon?" He told me a lot about the dragon and how it was terrorising Berk and I finally stopped and said,

"Now hold on we'll be arriving at Berk in 10 minutes meaning we have to exit the teleportation tunnel ready?"

"Ready" I reply as I rap my arms around his waist and closing my eyes, and then we start to spin.

When I finally fell the sun on my face I open up my eyes and look down on the tiny isles of Berk and say to Hiccup,

"It's more beautiful than I ever imaged it would be."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Locked Out

When we finally got closer to the main island of Berk I realised something was wrong and so did Hiccup. Not a soul could be seen and it was deathly quiet. The only sound that could be heard was a slight hum coming from Meathead Hall. We both jumped off Toothless as soon as his paws touch the ground, we landed just outside of the hall. We both pull on the door but it wasn't bugging. We pulled, we pushed, we nocked and we yelled but it seemed that we couldn't open the door and it didn't seem that anybody on the inside (if anybody even was inside) was going to open the door for us. After I got my breath back I asked Hiccup,

"What now? Why is everybody inside there? What's going on we're not in danger are we? What if someone else is…"

"…STOP PRESHERING ME, I DON'T HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS" he draw a sharp breath and continued,

"Sorry, I'm just not shore what's going on either, the only time…" but he never got to finish his sentence because all of the sudden there was a very loud and over powering "RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR" coming from the academe. I cover my ears with my hands to block out the horrible noise but it did little. When the noise finally ended I uncovered my aching ears and look at Hiccup and ask very softly,

"What on your earth was that?"

"That was the Nightshade" he replied staring at the distant silhouette of the academe I looked over at the academe and suddenly realise that that's must be the reason the doors of the hall are closed and say to Hiccup,

"That must be why the hall is locked, that must not be the first time the dragons done that. What are we going to do? We can't just stand here!"

"Your right, and seeing as the Gods have chosen you to train that dragon I think this is the perfect time to start come on I'll give you a ride over"

"Oh no, I'm not going to train that dragon with it screeching like that!"

"Well, you're going to have to. Hope you now how to train dragons alike how you know about me. Toothless pick her up." Toothless takes off picks me up by the shoulders and the flies off in the direction of the academe to drop me off with one gigantic, angry, screeching dragon so that I can attempt to train it, what fun.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: How To Train A Gigantic, Angry, Screeching Dragon

We sored towards the academe I didn't have the slightest clue what to do, or did I?

We got to the academe and toothless dropped me on to the ground just outside of its gates. It took me a few seconds to proses and recap what's going on as it all had happen so fast. First, I get picked up by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, (in my opinion one of the best animated Viking ever!). Second, I get to ride Toothless, like the Toothless. Third, I'm taken to Berk only to be locked out of Meade Hall and know I'm about to try to train one hell of a dragon Gods help me.

I'm not going to lie and say that the Gods did favour me because every step closer I took to the great beast the louder it growled until it was so loud I thought that the people on MY earth would be able to hear it. I yell over the noise to the dragon,

"WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUITER OR BETTER SHUT UP COMPLETELY!"

The dragon stoped screeching there was complete silence. I saw the dragons bowing its head to me and I wondered if the Gods really had chosen me to train this dragon and here on Berk this dragon is known as untrainable. You might ask why the Hooligans haven't realised the Nightshade back into the wild, well it's because if they did it would continue to terrorise Berk because for some unknown reason the Nightshade was angry and if a Nightshade is angry with someone or something that dragon will stop at nothing to destroy it but for some unknown reason even though I'm on Berk at the moment I don't think the dragon is angry at me…


End file.
